


The Only Thing I have Left

by dead_daydreamer_jpg



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring Harvey, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Donna is Donna, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Family Loss, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Harvey Specter is Not an Asshole, Heartache, Hurt Mike Ross, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Harvey, Puppy Analogy Mike Ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_daydreamer_jpg/pseuds/dead_daydreamer_jpg
Summary: When Mike's grammy dies Havery is waiting at his apartment to check up on him but an unexpected confession rises to the surface.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Mike Ross & Harvey Specter, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	The Only Thing I have Left

Mike has always had a difficult life to understand let alone to go through. The world has abused him since he was born and the fact that he was still here amazed more than just himself, but Harvey and he only knew half of it. It started when he lost his parents when he was six years old and his grandmother raised him with the help of retirement funds, ever since then it seemed to always be going downhill. Don’t get me wrong he had really good memories that he held dear but no matter how good they were it always seemed to sting every time he remembers them late at night or when he working only in the bullpen. There were two times when mike thought his life was finally looking up, that he finally found something to hold on to, something to call him own; that was Trevor and his friends and when he became Harvey’s associate. This is why when Rachel wrapped her arms around mike’s shoulders with that look of sympathy he knew something was wrong.

“Mike…” She says dryly, her face in his shoulder which sent him into panic mode internally 

“Rachel, what happened? Is everyone okay?” He asked quickly pulling her off of him to look into her eyes 

“It was the nursing home..she’s gone, mike” she finally said after what felt like forever for mike. 

“What are you talking about? This is her apartment?..” he asked, it started to register, denial was never something that lasted long for him. “She never got to see this” He added. Rachel was helping Mike look and buy an apartment for Grammy so they could spend more time together and that Mike was able to help her better she didn’t need to be alone in a nursing home. 

“I know, Mike, I’m so sorry,” She said softly like she was speaking to a wounded animal. She hugged him again to which he accepted letting out a few sobs before straightening himself up. 

“We should get back to the firm, lunch break is almost over” He coughed out, running his hands through his hair as Rachel let go of him. 

“Okay,” she said with concern before she reminded herself that he was a grown man and he could make that decision on his own. “Okay,” She repeats with more certainty.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been three weeks since it happened and with all the work that has been slammed on his desk during those weeks, he hadn’t gotten much time to think about it, nor much of anything to be honest. He had only left the firm to change suits once the ones he kept in Harvey’s office were dirty. 

“Mike?” Donna called out, tapping his shoulder before taking his earbud out. “It’s 10 pm, why aren’t you going home?” She asked motherly, she knew what happened, of course, she did and she had a plan to help Harvey take care of mike. She knew how much Harvey loved mike even if he hasn’t admitted it to himself yet. She always saw their undying love for each other.

“I have things to finish for Louis and I’m gonna try to get ahead on Willflower case” He responds, his voice was dry and scratchy and he knew he looked like he needed to sleep.

“Finish Louis’s stuff tomorrow and didn’t Harvey say that wasn’t something to worry about?” She asked, of course, she knew the answer was yes just like she knew Harvey had been giving him easier work to keep his mind busy rather than get things done, Louis didn’t seem to agree on doing that. 

“Yeah but-” Donna cut him off with an eyebrow raised and crossed arms. 

“No buts, Mike” She argued as she ran a hand through his hair for a second and then pulled it back. “ You look terrible and we both know Harvey doesn’t like when his puppy isn’t on the top of his game” She teased, knowing damn well she had a point but she also knew it was the only way that mike would get home. 

“Fine but if I get yelled at tomorrow I’m blaming you” He rolled his eyes and started putting his stuff in the leather messenger bag next to his chair. 

“If Louis yells at you tomorrow, ill send Harvey on him” She promised as he turns on her heels to leave the bullpen. “Goodnight, mike,” She said with the motherly tone mike loved so much. 

He sighed as he watched her leave him to pack his things and get going. Leaving the firm was relieving, he had been a while since he could enjoy the colder weather that the night brought to him. Getting on his bike and pedaling to his apartment he noticed Ray’s car outside of the building, it probably supposed to be hidden better but Mike went the long way this time so he saw it rather easily. Parking his bike and locking it in its usual place he sped walked straight to his apparent knowing full well Harvey was already waiting on him for lord knows how long.

“Where have you been all night? I almost called the cops” Harvey asked as soon as he saw the door open up. His voice was stern and Mike didn’t want a lecture tonight. 

“The firm? Where else would I be?” Mike answered with a question with his eyebrow raised and his head slightly to the side, something he didn’t even know he did until Havery used it as an explanation as to why mike is a puppy. “ What are you doing here?” Mike couldn’t help but ask, Harvey never comes over unless something is wrong.

“I wanted to check up on you, I know what happened, Donna told me” The older man confirmed. 

“Be careful Harvey, that sounds like you care about me” Mike shot back, sitting down at the table across from the other as Harvey rolled his eyes are Mike’s comment.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Watch it, rookie.” he teased back “ but seriously how are you doing? You haven’t spoken much since it happened” Harvey added 

“I don’t know, I haven’t been able to think about it much. It just is, ya know?” Mike responded, looking down at his feet before letting out a sigh 

“Are you s-” Mike cut him off by standing up “What do you want me to say!? That you’re the only person I have left !? because you are, there I said it?!” Mike’s voice was aggressive, it was clear he was angry but they both know it wasn’t at Havery or work, Mike was breaking down.

Harvey let out a sigh as he saw mike’s ocean blue eyes fill with tears. His puppy was breaking down right in front of him and as much as he knew Mike would be okay in time he still couldn’t stand to see the man he loved so dearly be in such distress. When Donna told Harvey about Mike’s Grammys passing the first thing he wanted to do was run to him and hold him tight, bring him to his condo and make sure he eats because Harvey understands how hard loss is. The only reason he hadn’t done that yet was he also knew mike needed space and with people asking him how he was doing and the nursing home calling him to pick up Grammys things he figured it wasn’t the right time. 

Getting up from the small kitchen table and softly walking over to mike, too afraid to scare the fragile associate he takes Mike’s hands into his own, and before he could say anything Mike clung to him and hid his tear-covered face in Harvey’s shoulder. As much as Harvey hated seeing this he knew Mike needed this moment and Harvey didn’t trust anyone else to see Mike like this other than him and Donna but she wasn’t here right now and he knew Mike preferred him even if Donna was way better at comfort that he was. 

“Shhh, mike, I’m right here” He cooed to the other softly, wrapping his arm around the other’s thin waist with the other hand playing with Mike’s hair.

“I don’t want to lose you” Mike mumbled into the other’s shoulder, He held on to Havery like his life depend on it, and in Mike’s eyes, it did. He had no one left, no one left to share sentimental memories with or stay up all night doing something other than work with. Harvey was the closest thing left to that and it was his biggest fear to lose that too, fuck, it gave him waves of anxiety whenever his boss was angry at him especially recently. He was always on edge, always afraid that Harvey would leave him because he held that narcissistic man so dear to his heart. 

Harvey walked them both over to the couch once Mike loosened his death grip on his shoulders, their hands still intertwined, they both didn’t have any intentions of letting go. Once they were both seated Harvey could see how not only heartbroken but terrified his associate was, the fear of abandonment being seen through mike’s eyes. It broke Harvey’s heart a little more with every second those blue eyes weren’t shining with pride as they do every morning, it was the perfect way to start the day in Harvey’s mind. 

“You’re not gonna lose me, I promise Mike” Harvey cooed but the sternness in his tone eased Mike’s mind just for a second. 

“Please...don’t say that” He begged with a broken smile. Mike had heard that promise used so many times that even the person he loved most in the world couldn’t make it sound good. “I’m sorry...I’m just so tired of losing everyone I love.” He added as Harvey took the trembling hand that belongs to Mike and brought it to his lips and kissed it softly.

“I’m not good with this sort of thing nor am I the best at giving comfort” Harvey sighs before starting again, this time with a little more confidence, they both were in a vulnerable place. 

“Mike, I have never felt this way about anyone, and at first, it scared me, I tried to deny it, push you away to even doing my own schedules to stop me from thinking about you. It never worked and even though I was trying to get this feeling to stop I was also afraid that it would. Donna noticed along the way and we would spend nights talking about how you are the one thing I can’t run from, the one person that will keep coming back no matter how hard I try to push them away.” He takes a breather to look at Mike to which he was greeted with a flushed face and those same glossy eyes that weren’t crying anymore. “I love you, Mike. I don’t want to run from this nor do I want to run from you. And while I can’t promise I won’t go anywhere I can promise I’m not going anywhere that you can’t follow.” 

“Harvey… you’re serious?” Mike couldn’t help but ask, he didn’t want this to be a dream nor a sick joke not that he believed Harvey would do that to him. Harvey nodded and with that Mike hugged him tightly, shocking them both with the sudden affection.

“I love you, Harvey. So fucking much.” Mike said loud and proud causing Harvey to get a little flushed himself but before his puppy could make a joke about it he held Mike’s face and kissed him lovely. Something they have both craved for so long that hurt when they had to pull away for air.

When their lips touch Mike could swear fireworks lit the night sky, nothing has ever felt more right than this. Nothing in this world could compare to this very moment. This emotional, vulnerable yet strong moment. 

This was meant to be, they were meant to be. Nothing was ever gonna come between them. They would move heaven and earth just so the other one could breathe for one more second if it ever came down to it.

“Not anywhere I can’t follow?” 

“I promise, Mike, I’m right here” They kissed again and again until their hearts were content for the night.


End file.
